


The Reservation

by canadianmidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Self-Harm, Shifters, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, magic community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianmidnight/pseuds/canadianmidnight
Summary: Abigail's world comes crashing down around her, will she live up to her fathers name, or will her mother keep her hidden.
Kudos: 1





	1. The calm before the storm

Abigail’s perspective

The air was cool, the night has set in and Abigail was sitting on the couch, running her hand over the journal her dad had given her. She sat and finished up her homework. After a few painstaking hours of boring english and history, the history of the clan, the history of madadh-allaidh dìon. She picked up her journal she had been waiting impatiently to write in, before turning the soft pages.

“March 5th, 2009 

Dear diary

Today was incredible, it stopped raining for the first time in months a few days ago and the ground was finally dry enough for mum and dad to teach me how to ride the bike they got for me for my birthday, even though my birthday is still a month and a bit away, my dad insisted it had to be today.  
We went out to a path beside the woods, dad knows how much I love the forest.  
I was one of the oldest kids who didn't know now to ride a bike. Pretty much everyone learns around here at eleven but I’m fourteen and didn't know until today. Everyone except me and Felix knew. Felix is a month younger than me. But he is scared of basically everything. 

It's fine really no one really cares much about what I get up to. I'm just a girl, the only one who seems to care or even notice that I'm there is Marcus.” 

Abigail stops as she finishes wiring the name of her neighbor, she pauses and looks out of her bedroom window towards the forest line. She sighs and turns her attention back towards her diary.

“ I can't wait to show him that i'm just like the other girls, maybe then he'll pay more attention to me. Anyway” as she silently thought before continuing “before I get too off topic” she scrawled “ I rode for the first time today, and it felt great, the wind flowing through my hair, although since it's spring the bugs buzzing beside me didn't feel too great, but it was a perfect day just mum, dad and me.”

Abigail yawned as she stood up, she closed her journal, placing the edge of the leather binding gently on top of her homework.  
She raised her arms as she lowered herself to bed, believing that tomorrow will be just as magical as today has been.

The magic started swirling around the reservation, whisping through the branches and leaves, freeing the spirtits of the night. 

“March 27th 2009

Dear diary,”

The familiar cursive writing from abigail's ocean blue ballpoint pen, gently brushed against the soft pages of her leather bound journal. The light slowly breaking the curtain line. 

“I know it’s been a while since I wrote here, things have just been so busy recently. Dad had to take on more shifts with the patrol committee.  
The last fireside meeting had turned from a fun family gathering to all those under seventeen being sent inside and we weren’t permitted to leave until the elders allowed us too, that was the same time the new curfew was put in place, no one has told any of us why it’s there. The elders must have forbidden it, if an elder forbids us from saying something we can’t, no matter how much we try. It’s like magic. But that’s silly magic doesn’t exist.  
When Mum got back from the meeting she was alone, and dad didn’t come home. I didn’t see him until the next morning. He came home and he was covered in mud and leaves. I seriously thought he’d slept out there, but all he said was it was patrol business and I had no right to be questioning what happened. 

Dad had never been like that with me

I don’t know what’s going on but it’s like the person from our bike ride is gone.”

Abigail sighed, remembering back to that sunny Thursday afternoon.

“At least something good has happened, I was out riding my bike and Marcus came over to me, asking if I wanted to hang out after school” Abigail drew in a breath before slowly realising it, feeling the world slow down around her.

“I can't wait, we said when we see each other next we’ll go out together. The thought alone is enough to make me smile.” 

Abigail slumped her bad over her shoulder, flinging it towards her bed. She slammed the door behind her, sending a crashing wave of thunder throughout the house.

“April 9th,2009

Dear diary 

Today was the worst, Marcus hasn't showed up for the past week. Until today of course. But he just ignored me. He sat across the room from me instead of next to me. He always sits with me. But he didn’t and that's not even in the worst of it. 

So we always sit at lunch together, at our favorite table. It's a really nice one under the tree. It's cool and shady in the summer but it shelters us, and stays warm in the winter. Even though the cold doesn't really bother us, unless it's raining. But it's almost always raining around here. I'm rambling aren't, well it's not like anyone reads this besides me so I guess rambling doesn't hurt anyone.  
But like I was saying, to myself, just like always. But he didn't sit with me and it was really bright out. And warm too which was the weirdest thing ever. 

He sat next to Lucas, and that's strange we've always talked for hours about how much Lucas didn't like us, he generally refused to even be near us in class, and yet here he was sitting with the enemy, I just felt like he betrayed me, it hurts. it's like i never existed .” 

Abigail sighed heavily, her eyes filled to the brim with tears, before slamming her journal shut. Abigail stood from her desk, forgetting about the all too open curtains. She pulled the covers over her gently and closed her eyes. Her eyelids fell heavily after the weight of the week. Within a few short moments abigail was asleep.  
The light from the moon shone through her room, through the hall. And lit up all near objects, shining through glass like diamonds, bouncing the light off of cabinets and counters like water droplets on leaves . The light of the moon did more than just send light through the house. Every house on the reservation of DunBroch had carvings along all door frames and walls. One wall in particular, was filled with decals of wolves in a field. running , jumping, playing, and looking down over them all a lone alpha. The alpha always stood guard. In every house the alpha stayed the same. Nothing else, just the alpha guarding over the pack. 

As the moonlight flooded through the house, the decal wall came alive with light, each wolf glowed a different colour, from blues to reds, pinks to green.  
The shimmering of light bounced off them all. Each wolf glowed, before dimming leaving all but one algow, the alpha had gone dark. The alpha has fallen. 

As the light of dawn broke the horizon, the calls of patrol became louder, the lights of DunBroch came on one by one, instantly flooding the reservation with light, with each light the sounds became louder, growing and gaining attention by the second. As the voice grew louder, a figure emerged from behind the trees. A shadow, fleeting faster than light.  
It was Seth. Abigail's uncle. He kept running and didnt stop. The elders gathered around, Seth stopped and kneeled before the elders, they started by surrounding him. The others on the reservation emerged from their houses. Shocked by the display in front of them, the crowd formed, gasps and murmurs erupted from the crowd. Seth was covered in blood. Abigail fought through the crowd, pushing those superior out of her way, she screamed upon the sight of her bloodied uncle. Pushing past the elders, running to hold her uncle. Trying to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Her words made her lurch and scream with pain, the whisper was faint but enough that she heard. The words were repeated “ the alpha has fallen, Bennie is dead”


	2. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abigail runs off and learns a new life. but makes a revealition that will affect the life of everyone for the next few years

Abigail's mother screamed, running towards her daughter and brother. The smell of blood flooding the air, the coppery twang captivated them all, Leah Abigail's mother, took a deep breath pulling herself away from her daughter and brother. cautiously she started turning towards the elders and kneeling. The sounds of the reservation quietened. And sight-lines were focused upon Leah. the elders gazed down on her. There were several eternity filled moments of silence, the elders looked at each other and silently nodded at one another, they formed a ring around Leah before proclaiming in powerful voices “ a new alpha has arisen, however it is not the one presented in front of us. Leah will be the place holder, until the new alpha is trained and ready to take on the role of head of our pack, the new alpha will unite not only us but all those we must learn to trust”

the voices of the tribe started with questions and wonder, " who is the new alpha" " why did she think she would be it" " who gave her the right to steal the rightful alphas place" growling could be heard in the distance but the origin couldnt be made out, there were screams and sobs scattered sparingly among the seething accusations and demands for answers. The elders stood firm making their way over to Seth, talking in low hushed voices. Seth stood to talk with them for a few moments before returning to his weeping niece.   
The murmurs of the tribe grew steadily louder, as they grew Abigail stood up from her bloodied uncle, walking towards the wood, looking at her hands he felt a tingling sensation grow from her fingertips. It felt like a buzz deep within the very root of her being, She wandered further and further into the woods, straying from any clear path. As the strange sensation kept growing stronger as it moved from her fingertips into her arms and slowly began to overtake her whole body. Abigail froze, she felt cold, like someone had just dumped her into the deepest part of the ocean in the middle of winter. Her whole body slowly filled with the buzz, the sensations overtaking her body. The buzz became like electricity coursing through her veins, growing steadily hotter and hotter until she couldn't take it anymore, she screamed as her body convulsed and spread out before she collapsed under her own weight. 

She lay limp, losing consciousness she slipped into a world almost unknown to her, a world she had seen before only in her dreams.  
bright green forests surrounded her. The trees stood what looked like a hundred feet in the air and spread for thousands of miles, the tops of the trees swaying gently in the gentle breeze that flooded the dreamscape abigail found herself in, she lay surrounded by bushes and flowers, each covered in the sweet droplets of the morning dew, the flowers her body lay in brought a calming aura. The calming properties of lavender with the sweet smell of freshly scraped vanilla pods. She could smell the crisp air, her senses taking in every aspect of location, she lay on the ground for several moments allowing the world around her to settle, as she lay on the ground, Abigail took in more of her surroundings, she could see the fresh dew drops on the leaves of the sweet smelling flowers that she was laying in.   
Abigail shook her head, it felt heavier than ever before. She took the first few steps through the forest that surrounded her, feeling small surrounded by the vast greenery. She walked for a few moments, her thoughts consuming her the whole pathway, before she stumbled upon a dark path with a single stream running through the centre of the darkness, light only pooled on the water but Abigail felt she had never been able to see clearer. She wandered closer to the stream and sat down on a fallen tree, closed her eyes and took a deep breath taking in the fresh air no longer polluted with the coppery twang of death, she held that breath for several moments before exhaling with a heart wrenching sob, Abigail held her head in her hands as she wept, allowing the time to lose herself in grief. She slid off the tree after what felt like hours, sinking into the mossy banks of the stream in front of her. She cried and cried until she felt she could not cry anymore, her tear stained face was patchy and sore, her eyes were swollen from the tears. She tried to regain her composure sniffling to keep herself from crying more. She leaned forward to splash her heated face with the clean cool looking stream water. Taking handfuls of it and splashing the tear streaks off of her face. 

Clearing out her eyes she felt like she could see the world clearly, she closed her eyes before leaning over the stream, Abigail failed to notice the mist that began to surround her, engulfing the small teen. A blinding silver shimmer settled over her, taking a deep breath she plugged her face into the stream, feeling the cool water running against her hot face felt relieving. She shimmer around while she was still there. In these moments she took her new form. Abigail pulled her head out of the ater to breathe, shaking off the water that remained, she opened her eyes, cautious to see her tear stained face. Opening her eyes however did ot reveal her young tear stained face. But it showed the muzzle of a large silver wolf. Her fur coat shone as bright as a thousand grains of glitter against the light of the reflected water. Not believing what she saw as her reflection Abigail stood up quickly only to collapse under her new found weight. She looked around her as best she could to see that her reflection had shown true. And where once lay the girl she knew in a mirror now lay a large silver with russet brown and crimson red patches. She had never seen a wolf of this colouring before.   
Cautiously she attempted standing again, gaining function of her many new walking limbs. Abigail started to walk back through the forest to the bed of flowers she woke up in. feeling her body exhausted she lay down stretching out each of her appendages. Her eyes closed gently, felling scared and relaxed at the same time she took a deep breath and when she exhaled it she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

She was back in the forest she knew well, where she collapsed in a siege of pain. Pulling herself up she dragged her worn body back towards the reservation. Trying to process what she had just seen, what she felt. As she neared she could hear the commotion of the tribe still going strong. Pulling her head up she walked towards the centre of the reservation. She stood in the centre of town and looked around for her mother and uncle. Laying eyes on the pair she decided that now was her moment to step up and be an adult, the days of carefree kid time was over. She may only be fourteen but it was time to put the childish things away and help. She walked towards the stoic pair talking like nothing had happened, she embraced the pair of them and pushed all thoughts of the dream reality she had just faced...


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later… 

Abigail was on her way back from the farmers market in town. She revved up the engine of her bike and kicked it into life, she rode through the small town of forks in her black leather jacket and torn jean shorts. Her long hair flowed from the back of her silver helmet. As she drove back through the small town her phone rang, the loud noise didn’t startle Abigail, she pulled over, turning the engine off. Pulling off the silver helmet off shaking her hair out, she grabbed her phone out of the tight leather jacket pocket, looking at the caller ID she saw it was Felix, she signed with a grin on her face and answered the call  
“ hey what did you need felix''   
she said with a underlying sarcastic tone in her voice.  
'' Well you'd know if you answered your phone the first twenty times or stayed for the meeting”   
felix snapped at her, since the death of Abigail's father all those close to the family had changed,   
“ just get your ass back here it's important”   
felix sounded panicky.   
“ okay okay im on my way back i’m like ten minutes out from the res i'll be there soon and you can fill me in on it when i get there lixs”   
she used her most hindering tone and threw in her nickname for him to make Felix calm down. She hung up, placing her phone back in her pocket, she pulled back on her helmet and kicked her bike back to life. Abigail drove back along the road home, following the twists and turns of the tree lined road, abigail followed the deserted path she knew well. As she neared the borderline into the reservation she was passed by three large moving trucks, she glanced behind her to see they were turning into the old cullen residence. The cullens had moved out over 17 years ago after some girl named Bella Swan died. She was the daughter of the former police chief, she died in a car accident a couple days before she was due to get married. Her fiance had not been heard from since then. Everyone suspected he fled from heartbreak. He was the elder of the Cullen twins, Cedric Cullen had never been heard from since. And Edward and his family left soon after. 

Riding further she got into the grassy knoll she called home. Quickly parking her bike and throwing the bag of groceries over her shoulder, Abigail took off her helmet shaking out her long wavy auburn hair. Holding it against her developed hourglass figure she walked over to where Felix was pacing, anxiously waiting for her return. Felix ran to Abigail pulling her close,  
“ where the fuck did you go, you were needed here. You knew things have been starting to get difficult” .   
Abigail chuckled softly before looking at Felix and smiling  
“ well as much as I have responsibilities now that I'm 17 i also have to make sure my mother doesn't starve when she's on endless protection duty.”   
it had been three years since Leah had been declared a temporary alpha and there was no sign of when the new and rightful alpha would step in. Felix started to explain the situation that was desperate to call everyone back.  
“ the elders tell us an old threat has returned, and a great darkness is with them. He wants all of those who do patrols on high alert.. “   
Felix stopped dead in his tracks.  
“ shit sorry i forgot you aren't part of the patrol team”   
Abigail turned herself out of felix's grasp, before hanging her head, her auburn locks falling in front of her face.  
“ dont worry about it, at least you're not reminding me constantly that i'm not like the rest of you, i'm not good enough to be on the patrol teams”. 

Abigail walks back to the house she shared with her mother and now her uncle too. Since her father passed Seth moved in to help out with all the extra responsibility they all had to take on. After that night Abigail never returned to the school, instead she took online classes for the local highschool, forks high. It was easier if her schedule was not restricted so she was able to do the chores and family stuff during the day and work on classes at night. Abigail put the groceries down on the counter and began to work on making food. Peeling herself out of her jacket as she slowly began to overheat, Abigail pulled the long sleeves of her shirt down. Making sure to cover all the markings on her arms. 

She had been ridiculed for the past three years that she couldn't be the daughter of the alpha, besides when she had to interact with the community Abigail stayed isolated inside. She was the freak who didn't belong. She wasn't good enough to run patrol, wasn't smart enough to be part of council, and most of her former friends shunned her. The whole community was against the weakest link. 

She prepared the meals for the week, making sure it was all perfectly portioned out and stored, before pulling her long soft locks back into a neat ponytail, pulling her sleeves down without thinking she reached into the cupboard under the sink and grabbed out a deep red bucket and started to fill it to the halfway mark with water, she pulled out a see through jug filled with a powerful cleaner. She mixed the liquids together and began to scrub every surface within sight. 

The night grew close to a draw, and abigail was still on her hands and knees scrubbing everything in sight. Finally standing up after hours of cleaning, her knees were weak and barely held up under her petite figure, she pulled the water to the sink and emptied the last of it. Before looking through the window at the world she didn't belong in. sighing she turned towards the clock.  
“ 4:17”   
she sighed. Her alarm was due to go off in a few hours for her classwork at forks high. Abigail dragged her body, fighting through the exhaustion. She pulled herself into her room, throwing her shirt off her scars illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. Throwing herself on the bed, succumbing to the darkness of sleep she let the problems of her day melt away.


End file.
